Reunite
Age 737 the events of the Dragon Ball timeline as you know are going as expected with Bardock's team being executed by Dodoria, King Vegeta has been killed by Frieza, and Bardock tries to warn the Saiyans about Frieza's impending arrival to destroy Planet Vegeta. However in this story one small change can make the entire timeline go very different from the one you know. This is "What If Bardock and Gine Survived". Resistance Saga: Age 737 - 739 - 742 - 743 - 759 - 761 Age 737: In the original timeline Bardock couldn't convince his fellow Saiyans that Frieza was going to destroy Planet Vegeta, so he went off the try and stop the emperor himself. In this timeline things are different, Bardock remembers the visions he had already received and decided to instead get off the planet while he still could and take his wife Gine with him while they still had time. Bardock: I have to find Gine fast before Frieza destroys the entire planet. If only those fools would have listened we might have been able to stop Frieza if we all worked together. As Bardock made his way into the Kitchens he found his wife preparing food for all of the Saiyans returning under Frieza's orders. Gine: Oh Bardock I didn't think you would be back from Planet Meat this soon did everything go well? Bardock: Gine we need to leave now Frieza is going to destroy Planet Vegeta! Gine: Bardock what are talking about, look at you your hurt lets go the healing chambers and... Bardock: NO, look we don't have time please just listen to me we have to go now. Gine: Okay I trust you, Kakarot just left earlier today to a planet called Earth I think and Raditz was assigned to Prince Vegeta's unit so they both should be off planet. Bardock: Good, everyone should be out of the pod area lets grab to and leave before its to late. Gine: Okay give me your hand you look like you can barely stand. As the two Saiyans shot off into Space the planet exploded behind them nearly incinerating them as they left But little did they know that another ship just just outside of view had just picked up their pods. Salza: Lord Cooler we have picked up two more ships escaping planet Vegeta, do you want us to eliminate them. Cooler: No if my brother is lazy enough to let three ships escape his supposed genocide then he doesn't deserve my help. No then lets get out of here before goes crying to daddy about me being in his jurisdiction. Not having time to set specific coordinates the two Saiyans raced into the Southern Galaxy to try and get far away from Frieza. But they after just a couple days of travel they are forced to land on a small moon because of Bardock's injuries that he received from Dodoria back on Planet Meat. For the next two years the Saiyans carefully move from planet to planet, gathering supplies making sure that Frieza believes all the Saiyans are dead. Age 739: After recovering and regaining his strength as well as a zenkai boost Bardock and Gine decide that they should try to find their two sons. Gine says that they could go and get Goku as they know where he is. But Bardock says that he's only two he won't be of any help to them right now. So the two decide to attack a nearby planet that the Frieza Force has taken over and use it to find Raditz. When the two arrive on Frieza Planet 448 they find a small outpost on a deserted planet. Bardock: Well this place looks like it has seen better days. Gine: Well there looks to be only about a dozen or so soldiers here. Bardock: Alright you stay back here and watch my back while I go introduce myself. Namole: Hey you there you shouldn't be here either leave or we will make you. Bardock: Oh i'm scared now, what did Frieza just promote you so now you think your on top of the world. Namole: Hey now you listen here you piece of... hey wait a second your a Saiyan aren't you. Bardock: What if I am you got a problem with that. Namole: The problem is that your all supposed to be dead. Bardock: I don't plan on dying anytime soon but you could for me. As Bardock said this be launched a ki ball straight at Namole destroying him instantly. This then alerted nearly a dozen soldiers who marched out of the base preparing to destroy Bardock. Bardock: This is cute so how long do you scrubs really think you can last anyway. Well lets find out. Within a matter of seconds Bardock managed to sneak attack every single soldier killing all of them without getting hit at all. Gine: That was amazing Bardock your power level must be huge. Bardock: No these guys are just weak i'm no where near where I need to be to stop Frieza, not yet at least. Gine: Well the base is ours now lets go gather some equipment and find out where Raditz is. Bardock: According to their most recent files apparently Frieza sent Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta to planet Litt, to go and try to recruit the Litt's to join his Frieza Force. Gine: Well these should help us find them even quicker. Check it out fresh scouters the newer model as well. Bardock: Excellent just make sure and turn the communicator off we wouldn't want Frieza listening in on us. Gine: Bardock even if we left now Raditz will have left that planet long before we get their, were on the edge of the North Galaxy. Bardock: Your right well lets go to Planet Kanassa first then. By now they probably have a small base set up their and its much closer. From there we can locate Raditz and get to him before he leaves again. Gine: Okay but what if someone comes by and sees this base? Bardock: Before we leave we'll just incinerate the whole area it will look like a meteor struck the base, Frieza wont care enough to investigate it further then that. Gine: Alright then lets get going. Its takes another three years for the Saiyans to travel to Planet Kanassa, hoping that they will be able to find another weak base to take over and use to find their son. Age 742: As two pods descend onto Kanassa's surface a team of elites exit the base preparing to investigate who these unexpected visitors are. Elite 1: Whoever you two are exit the pods slowly with your hands up by the order of Frieza. As the two pods begin to open Bardock begins to launch a barrage of ki blasts at every soldier in the area killing them all. Elite 2: What is going on down there one man shouldn't be able to defeat all of those elites that easily, they all of power levels of 6,000. Elite 3: Hold on i'm reading his power level now it seems to be at about.... Elite 2: What, what is that man's power level? Elite 3: Its reading at 13,000! Elite: That's impossible i'm radioing Frieza . Bardock: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Elite 3: How did you get in here? Bardock: I just let myself in, now die. Bardock then incinerated the last remaining soldiers and began to look into Raditz most recent whereabouts. Gine: Well have you found anything. Bardock: It looks like Raditz was sent to Planet Beenz with Nappa and Vegeta to try and recover some technology. It looks they left just a few hours ago. Gine: Then if we hurry we can catch them before they leave the planet. Bardock: Quickly we need to toast this base and head off. As the two destroyed Frieza's base on Planet Kanassa, they then set off for Planet Beenz hoping to catch their son before they lost him again. It took another year of travel before they arrived. Age 743: Bardock and Gine's pods begin to enter the atmosphere as Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta wrap up their mission. Nappa: This is boring we should be out conquering planets not gathering scrap metal. Raditz: I agree we are the last of the Saiyans this is just degrading. Vegeta: Quiet you two and pick up the last of the supplies. I'll be waiting at the pods. With that said Vegeta shoots off toward the Saiyans pods leaving Raditz, and Nappa to carry over the tech Frieza asked for. Just a few minutes after Vegeta leaves only a couple miles away Bardock and Gine land on the planet. Bardock: Alright activate your scouter and start searching for power levels. Gine: I'm only picking up three on the planet, a huge one to the south and two smaller ones to the north. Bardock: Alright lets go for the smaller ones, Raditz couldn't possibly be the huge one its probably Vegeta. As soon as Bardock and Gine hit the skies All three of the Saiyans scouters immediately picked up Bardock and Gine moving towards Raditz and Nappa. Vegeta: That's impossible that power level its over 9000! Nappa: Your picking up these power levels to right Raditz? Raditz: Yup and they are coming straight toward us. Nappa: The big one is stronger then Vegeta. Raditz: Ya were gonna die. Bardock and Gine landed behind a hill just a little bit away from Raditz and Nappa. Bardock: Alright Gine you stay here if things go bad I don't want you getting hurt. Gine: Fine, just tell me when its safe to come out. Bardock then made his way over to then slowly coming into view, while Gine stayed hidden waiting for Bardock's call. Nappa: Raditz look over there someone is coming out of the fog. Raditz: Alright lets do this! Just as the Saiyans were about to charge, Bardock shot behind them and grabbed both of their scouters crushing them before reappearing right in front of them. Nappa: What the heck was that, how did you? Raditz: Wait father is that you? Bardock: Hello son its been a while. Raditz: I thought you were dead how did you survive? Nappa: Also why did you desultory our scouters? Bardock: Hold those questions for one second while I deal with this one. Nappa: What are you talking abou..... Before Nappa could finish his question Vegeta came flying at full speed straight towards Bardock. But just as he was about to hit him, Bardock moved just out of Vegeta's reach and smacked him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Bardock: Okay what were you guys asking? For the next few minutes Bardock filled them in on all that had happened to him, brought Gine over, and even convinced Vegeta not to attack after he woke up. Vegeta: Well that's an interesting story and all but what do you want us for? Bardock: Frieza destroyed our home and race I think its time we destroy him. Vegeta: That's easier said then done his strength is in another league all together. Bardock: That's true but if we all work together and train we can kill that monster. Nappa: Well if we can get rid of Frieza and put the Saiyans back in charge then i'm in. Raditz: I will help you father. Vegeta: Fine but what are we going to call ourselves Hugh the Rebellion. Bardock: No I was thinking more like a Resistance. And so for the next 16 years the Saiyans worked to perfect their oozaru forms, get over their tail weaknesses, and even mastered the power ball technique. Soon enough during Age 759 Bardock sent Gine and Raditz to go and collect Kakarot so that he could help them to defeat Frieza. The two Saiyans would arrive on Earth at age 761 as it would take them two years to reach the edge of the North Galaxy.